Exclusionist
Exclusionists are a groups of aphobes who are against the idea of asexual and aromantic people being in the LGBT+ community. This is often due to the claim that the the LGBT+ community is for people who are "same gender attracted" (SGA). People who are for the inclusion of a-spec people are called inclusionists and the argument between the two groups is often called "ace discourse" or simply "discourse". Exclusionist Ideology Because exclusionism is fairly wide spread there are many different "levels" of exclusionist ideology. This ranges from the belief that asexual people should make their own community to claiming that asexual people do not exist. The following list will go through the beliefs held by most exclusionists. "Cishets" The word cishet was originally used by trans people, with the implication being someone who is cisgender, heterosexual, and heteroromantic. However it was adopted by exclusionist as a dogwhistle meaning a-spec people. Originally it meant heteroromantic asexuals, or aromantic heteroromantics, however for some exclusionist it has come to mean aroace people or even all a-spec people. Some exclusionist claim to be fine with trans a-spec people and people who are gay as well and a-spec, however exclusionist often harass a-spec people regardless of their other identities. Denial of Asexuals Some exclusionist will claim that asexuals do not exist. This can be for a variety of reasons. Some of the most common are: * Asexuals are virgins who are mad they can't get layed. * Asexuals are straight people who want to be "special" or invade LGBT+ spaces. * Asexuals are gay/lesbian and are have too much internalized homophobia to admit their attracted to the same sex. * Asexuals are children who don't feel sexual attraction because they haven't hit puberty yet. * Asexuals are sexually repressed or have a hormonal disorder. Many claim that demisexuality and other ace-spec identities don't exist because "it's normal to not want to have sex with everyone you see", completely missing the point of ace-spec identities. Similar claims are used against aro-spec people, such as claims that aromantics are men who "just what to have one night stands and not deal with the emotional repercussions". They also frequently make fun of aromantic terminology, such as queerplatonic relationships, and aplatonic aros. They will say that aromantics have no friends/don't know what friendship is. Some will claim that asexual and aromantic are "modifiers" to one's attraction, denying the existence of aroace people. Denial of Oppression Exclusionist will often claim that asexuals are not a part of the LGBT community because asexuals do not experience oppression. When presented with evidence of asexual oppression they will either outright refuse to admit that it happened, sometimes trying to gaslight rape victims by staying that they weren't actually raped. Or they will claim that the oppression experienced was actually misdirected homophobia or misogyny. Demonetization of Asexuals Exclusionist will go out of their way to make fun of asexuals or make them look bad. They often claim that claiming asexuality exists inherently sexualizes all other LGB identities. Similarly they often claim that minors cannot identify as asexual because it's an inherently sexualized identity. They will claim that asexuals prey on young child, convincing them that they're asexual. Some exclusionist once identitied as asexual, then realized that they weren't asexual, and they are convinced that all asexuals must be the same as them. Exclusions also will claim that allosexual is a slur used again them, because it groups LGB people with straight people. They also claim that the existence of the term allosexual is shaming people for wanting sex. Exclusionist will often pose as asexuals, and make posts about how much they "like being ace" and how they're "glad they aren't a dirty allo, always thinking about sex". Since most people do not realize that these post were made be trolls they're often spread in exclusionist circles as "prove" of how all asexuals are actually homophobic. Queerphobia There is a large amount of overlap between exclusionist and other bigoted groups. Many exclusionist originally took part in "bisexual discourse" where they excluded bisexuals using many of the same or similar arguments. Along with biphobia, exclusionists also gatekeep the community against pansexuals and non-binary people. Exclusionists often dislike anyone who is not strictly lesbian, gay, bisexual, or transgender and as such many dislike the usage of the word queer, as it's too inclusive of people they don't want in the community. Many claim that queer is a slur and do not want anyone to use the term. Many exclusionists are also truscum, and some are TERFs. Category:Terminology Category:Bigoted Groups